


A Night to Remember

by alexcat



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ficlet, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: What happened on the train car after Holmes threw Mary into the water.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the second movie to get some mood for Holmestice and this happened to me.

I thought my odd feelings for Holmes were over. I was married to Mary and on my way to honeymoon with her in Brighton when Moriarty’s men attacked. Holmes had shown up in a dress, of all things, a wig and makeup. After he’d _thrown_ Mary from the train, I had him on the floor, trying to beat the crap out of him. For some ungodly reason, I was between his legs and he had them wrapped around me like a lover. 

I felt him hard against me. Indeed, he had some things on his belt but what I felt was Holmes. 

It made me furious. 

It also excited the hell out of me. 

He lay beneath me with a bad wig and smeared lipstick and all I wanted, on my wedding night, was to kiss that nasty mouth and grind myself against his hard blade. 

“Go ahead, Watson. You know you want to,” he goaded me, grinding against me. 

I hit him, or tried to. He blocked it. 

I did the next best thing. I kissed that damned smeared mouth of his. He kissed me back, opening his mouth and darting that wicked tongue of his into my mouth. He made a sound when I moved slightly against him. Well, the move might have been a little more than slight and a lot like an actual thrust against him. 

He had some sort of red drawers or pantaloons on and I wanted them off. I wanted to reach down between us and grab that thing and make it do what it was made for. My heart pounded. 

He shoved me away, we wrestled and somehow he ended up shirtless and I ended up with my head between his legs. That’s how Moriarty’s men found us and somehow, thanks to Holmes and his scheming, ended up locked out instead of murdering us. 

They weren’t done yet and we ended up in a train car by ourselves. Holmes told me to lay down beside him and they shot over the top of us. I shot at them and whatever was in the shot blew the train car up and we were finally safe. 

For now. 

I turned to him and punched him for all I was worth. I was too angry and aroused still to be of much harm and I stumbled right into his arms. 

“Now there, Watson. All you had to do was ask.” He kissed me again. My arms seem to go around his bare torso quite without my permission. 

“Damn you!” I kissed him. 

It was not difficult to disrobe there in the car by ourselves. He was barely dressed as it was. When he pulled those dreadful red things off, I tried not to look. I am the bigger man but he is strong and wiry and I did look. I looked long and hard from bottom up to that smirk. 

“Does Mary look this good naked?” 

“Shut up, Holmes. I shall hit you again if you do not.” 

I untied my scarf and unbuttoned my shirt as he watched. His eyes were always dark but now they were black with lust. I’d never seen him this way. I wanted him more than I’d wanted anything. Ever. I jerked my shirt off and shoved my trousers down and off. 

He looked at the scar on my leg, then up, up to my face.

“You are quite well made, Watson, quite well made,” he said as his gaze dropped back down to my male parts. 

“I told you to shut up.” I walked over to where he stood and dropped to my knees in front of him. He smelled like women’s perfume and his own sex. He put his hand on my head as I tasted of his favors. I had seen many things, but I had not seen him come completely undone as I saw a few moments later. 

I was near insane with need myself by then. 

He was a step ahead of me already. 

Where he got it, I do not know, but he held some sort of ointment in his hand as he dropped onto the floor and offered me his backside. 

“Are you-?”

“Do it. I am no child nor am I a quivering virgin, Watson. Put the damned thing in me.”

I did. God help me, I did. It was beyond words. _He_ was beyond words. He said things to me that no one had ever said, has ever said since. I was lost. 

Utterly and completely lost. 

I loved Mary and she was all I had when I thought he was gone, dead at Reichenbach Falls. We mourned him, both of us. 

It never happened again. I never stopped loving him, but he was different when he returned. Something had broken in him and I did not want to hurt him further. There were times I wondered if he even remembered that night, my wedding night. It was certainly one I shall never forget.


End file.
